


of their love

by seochangbin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Multi, chan is the best hyung, jeongin is a crybaby unu, jeongin’s a sad angsty baby but i swear this is fluff, lapslock, seungjin help too i guess, sidepairings are changlix seungjin n woochan, woojin felix and changbin are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seochangbin/pseuds/seochangbin
Summary: jeongin likes his hyungs too much, he just doesn't know how to get around to telling them.





	of their love

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN,,, after 29/5's asc i've been feeling very strongly towards minho/jeongin and jisung/jeongin so i thought why not put them all together? here's the result of that :D
> 
> i wrote this in one day, unbeta-ed and unread through so if u spot any mistakes do let me know!!

it wasn’t fair.

it wasn’t fair for minho and jisung to go around, kissing and cuddling like nobody’s business.

it wasn’t fair that jeongin had found out that he’d liked boys, specifically jisung and minho, in the same year that they’d be thrown out into a survival reality show to fight for their debut as nine. definitely didn’t help when they’d announced to the rest of them that they were a couple, after they did make their debut. it had hurt.

seungmin and hyunjin made it better, of course. they were his best friends, letting him join in on their antics whenever he was feeling a bit down about jisung and minho being cute together, even though the former two were a couple themselves. it was reassuring that jeongin had friends he could fall back on, but it mostly felt like he’d be third-wheeling the couple instead. he supposed he didn’t want to bother them too much.

he’d tried to lessen his dependency on hyunjin and seungmin by spending more time with the others. it was a stupid plan in hindsight. apart from seungmin with hyunjin and jisung with minho, felix would probably be busy bothering changbin, and that left him with woojin and chan, who weren’t only the oldest, but _also_ in a relationship. was he the only single one in this group? god.

 

he couldn’t possibly _tell_ either jisung or minho how he felt, he had told chan, when the older pulled the youngest aside one day when he had seemed a little (very) distant during dinner. he hadn’t had anyone to ramble to (other than seungjin) recently about his “stupid feelings for the stupid people who were already in a relationship”, in jeongin’s own words.

“but, you never know until you try, jeongin-ah,” chan had mused, trying to encourage the pouting boy a little.

“hyung, i can’t. they’re a couple, i can’t just butt in like that.”

“actually, you can. it wouldn’t be butting in, really. have you heard of polyamory?” jeongin shakes his head.

“look it up, kid. trust me, okay? those boys love you more than you think. give it some thought and maybe talk to them about it. i’ll be here for you to talk to if you need to, okay?” chan says, ruffling jeongin’s hair. “we have another schedule tomorrow, i don’t want it to affect you too much.” he pats the younger on the head comfortingly, before he leaves for his own room. jeongin sighs.

 

the after school club recording the next day is genuinely stress-inducing, because he has to last an hour around jisung, with his perfectly styled hair in his very cute plaid button-up shirt, and minho, his white baggy outer shirt paired with a long-sleeved striped shirt underneath it. both looked extremely breathtaking for such simple attire. maybe jeongin was biased. sue him.  

the vlive before the actual show was excruciating, because they had to be split into two groups by picking a ball from a nondescript black bag, and the people with the same coloured balls would be in the same team. jisung had gone first, pulling a red ball from the bag confidently and grasping it tightly in his hand afterwards. of course, felix, changbin, seungmin and hyunjin all just _had_ to pick blue balls consecutively.

jeongin shyly stumbles over to chan who was holding the bag, partially because minho and jisung were both standing a bit too close on either side of him. and of course, he pulls a red ball, the sight of it causing him to fumble and drop it. as jisung welcomes him with open arms, jeongin feigns disgust, cringing and moving away from the older boy, as much as he’d like to be in jisung’s warm embrace right now. if he’d been feeling awkward around him, might as well play it up for the fans, right? he feels guilty doing so, so he clings on to jisung, an odd feeling settling in his stomach as the latter plays around with jeongin. it’s minho’s turn to pick his ball, and jeongin’s slightly relieved when he pulls a blue ball. felix, changbin, seungmin and hyunjin whoop with excitement at the reveal, as they welcome the main dancer into the group.

 

the actual recording starts soon after, and jeongin suffered when they’d all attacked him with affection for a segment showing off their charms, having to stand in the front of the recording space and get engulfed in hugs and tickles from the hyungs. even though all of them surround him, he can only spot jisung’s jab at his sensitive sides, his arms going around jeongin. jeongin can only screech as jisung dives in to kiss his neck, both in surprise from the gesture as well as the tickle attacks from the rest of the members. he hopes he masked his over-the-top reaction well enough.

and his hands start shaking when minho pushes the straw into his hands, to help him balance it _just so_ on his (stupidly) pretty and long lashes, which they apparently _had_ to test out. don’t get him wrong, he loves jimin-sunbaenim and all, but he kind of wants to strangle her for making minho, and in turn, him do this. his hands keep shaking as minho looks up between his lashes, waiting for jeongin to place the straw so his eyelashes hold it up on their own, but the straw keeps on falling because jeongin’s too nervous at just how stunning minho looks despite the silly mission at hand. he fumbles with the straw and fails at placing it upon minho’s lashes thrice-- he thinks he almost stabs minho in the eye at least once, which is no way to get someone to fall for you-- and he feels a pang of disappointment wrench in his gut when minho snatches the straw from him and passes it to seungmin instead. chan places a hand on jeongin’s knee and gives him a reassuring look, one that jeongin thinks conveys a _“don’t worry about it, you’re okay”._

 

the rest of the recording passes fairly quickly, besides them responding to the mcs and participating in whatever missions lined up for them. he’s so distraught that he ends up dancing district 9’s choreography to twice’s _what is love?_ like a fool, and they’re filing into the car back to the dorm quickly enough after the recording wrapped up. jeongin’s thankful that he ends up in the car with chan, woojin, seungmin and hyunjin instead of minho and jisung, so he can cry about the last two boys in the car.

and really, he is about to start sobbing in the car when chan prompts him to share his thoughts. “hyung, i literally almost stabbed minho-hyungie in the eye, i can’t look him in the eye and confess to him, let alone jisungie-hyung,” to the snickering of hyunjin. “stop laughing at me, hyung!” jeongin whines, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

“tsk, don’t think like that, jeongin! i think today’s better than any other day to tell them how you feel, and you can apologise to minho too. worst case scenario, you can come over and mope about it, okay?” chan says, and jeongin rubs his eyes. seungmin’s hitting hyunjin’s arm in annoyance, and jeongin heaves a sigh. “okay, it won’t hurt. i guess i’ll talk to them,” he says hesitantly, to the cheers of all four in the car.

 

3racha’s busy in the studio so the vlive they do later that day is just the rest of them, and jeongin’s extremely nervous because minho had ended up sitting behind him, with seungmin and hyunjin on the other end of the couch. he tenses up when he feels minho’s hand in his hair, then a sudden tug. he winces, and looks up and minho in silent confusion. he’s on edge for the rest of the live, freezing especially when minho leans over him to change the filter on the phone for them. the half an hour in such close proximity to minho tires him out, but when they end the vlive and they all disperse, minho tugs on jeongin’s sleeve to get the younger to look at him.

“what, hyung?” jeongin snaps, not really in annoyance but more in fear, he doesn’t think he could stand being in the same room as minho alone without going insane, especially when he looks that stunning in how he’d dressed all in black for the live. both minho and hyunjin had dressed up for the live, only the younger admitting it out loud for the fans. minho doing it made his heart leap and his stomach flip even more though.

“calm down, innie. you’ve been pretty out of it lately, i just wanted to see if you were alright. you know you can tell me anything, right?” minho looks into his eyes, a hand on his shoulder.

his heart twangs at the nickname and he’s moved by how genuine minho is, he’s swayed enough to tell minho, “i like you hyung, okay? i know how selfish it is of me, but i have feelings for jisung hyung too, and i look and sound like an idiot now, don’t i? don’t hate me, i’m sorry, hyung, you and jisung-hyung should just-”

minho’s eyes are wide, but he cuts jeongin’s rambling off. “what should jisungie and i do, huh?” he poses intimidatingly. jeongin can only keep quiet and avoid minho’s piercing gaze. his voice softens, “listen, jeongin. why would we hate you? we’ve both liked you so much, you’re not silly for liking us, unless that’s what you’re trying to tell me-”

“no! of course not, hyung, i just-” he stutters out, but stops when minho reaches out to stroke jeongin’s cheek with his thumb, an amused, soft smile on his face.

“i’m just kidding, baby,” minho chuckles. “can i kiss you, jeongin?”

he’s taken aback. “i wouldn’t mind, but, jisung-hyung-”

“i’m sure he wouldn’t mind either,” minho nonchalantly mentions, before he’s moving closer in to jeongin, too close for jeongin to change his mind and get himself into a whole other mess,

and now minho’s soft, warm lips are on and moving against his, and his mind blanks out. jeongin would be glad to kiss minho and his unbelievably red lips a lot more.

when they part after what seems like hours later, minho contentedly grins. “let’s head back, jisung will be back soon. you can tell him how you feel about him yourself, how about that?” jeongin nods slowly, as he and minho leave the room. minho’s arm is curled around jeongin’s waist, and the warmth burns-- in a good way, of course-- through his shirt.

 

they change out after they get back to the dorm, and cuddle in minho’s bed as they wait for jisung to return. when he does, the door banging shut noisily, minho squeezes jeongin’s hand reassuringly. “hey, i’m back, hyungie- oh, hi jeonginnie what’re you- oh.” jisung’s mind short-circuits momentarily, seeing the youngest curled up in minho’s arms.

“baby, i know you’ve had a long day, but you _do_ understand what’s happening, right?” minho deadpans. “i can’t believe how dense you are, jisung.”

his face scrunches in feign anger. “hey! i was just surprised by two cute boys in the bed waiting for me instead of one, okay! did you already ask jeonginnie to…” he trails off, eyes darting between jeongin and minho.

the oldest boy shakes his head. “no not yet, he has something to tell you too, isn’t that right, baby?” jeongin nods. “come on, tell him then,” minho prompts, as jisung sits himself on the bed.

jeongin bites his lip nervously, before he practically whispers, “jisung-hyung, i like you and minho-hyung. a lot.”

“okay. i think i speak for both minho-hyung and i, do you want to be our boyfriend?” he reaches out for jeongin’s hand, holding it tightly.

“absolutely. can i kiss you, hyung?” jeongin asks, a hopeful look in his eyes. “sure, love,” jisung grins, leaning in closer to jeongin. the younger boy doesn’t know where his sudden surge of courage comes from, but he closes the gap between him and jisung, tentatively tracing his thumb on jisung’s cheek, like how minho had done to him earlier. he feels jisung’s pillowy lips against his, and he ranks jisung and minho’s lips on the same level of how much he wants to kiss them over and over again.

after they part, jisung triumphantly cheers, “i got to kiss jeonginnie! and before you, minho-hyung! ha!” jeongin bashfully giggles, feeling his cheeks heat up.

“i already kissed him though,” minho snorts. “take that, you little brat.”

“don’t fight! as your newly-obtained boyfriend, i say you both kiss me at the same time.” jeongin confidently claims, pointing to both of his cheeks.

minho and jisung share a look and shrug, before they tackle the younger, leaving kisses all over his face.

 

jeongin’s yelps resound through the dorm, through the darkness of the night, as his boyfriends attack him with kisses and hugs. he thinks, he can’t wait for tomorrow. he’ll never get enough of this-- of minho and jisung, of their love.

**Author's Note:**

> writing this got me out of my writer's block i've been writing this for like 4 hours uwu, kudos and comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
